How Do I Live Without You
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: Oneshot gift for my parents anniversary. It's Hanjis and Erwins twentieth anniversary, and they decide to spend the night dancing to the same song they danced to twenty years ago.


**Happy Valentines Day! This is actually a gift to my parents, who got married on this very day. *sigh* Last year I did a picture for them, now I want to do something special for them since I love them so much! It was hard to figure out which characters to use until I decided to just do Attack on Titan. My parents don't watch this, but I know about it and was running out of couples to use. Hope you like it Mom and Dad! Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Hanji sang loudly as she dusted the shelf. By dusting, it meant making dust go around the room. But Hanji was really happy, because it was her and Erwin's twentieth anniversary.

' _Twenty years, and Levi thought we would only be married for five.'_ Hanji smirked at the memory, before going back to dusting. ' _Not to mention that I have a little surprise for Erwin when he comes home.'_

Hanji heard the door open and close as she saw her daughters, Ymir and Historia coming in from school. "So, how was it?" She asked the two.

"Reiner invited Krista to prom." Ymir muttered, stomping past her mother to the fridge. Krista was a name that Ymir accidentally called her when they were young, and she never stopped calling her that. Old habits die hard.

"Really?! Well you're going to have to tell your dad about this first, Historia." Hanji told her daughter. "I was going to at dinner." Historia replied with a knowing smile.

"Good. Ymir, don't get a soda, dinner's almost ready." Hanji called out, hearing her daughter whine as the fridge door slammed shut.

* * *

Dinner was spent with Erwin telling Historia that he would like to meet Reiner before he gave her his approval, which Historia agreed to.

After dinner, Ymir and Historia went upstairs to get started on their homework as Hanji loaded up the dishwasher. Hanji soon felt hands wrap around her waist when she had turned it on. "Happy anniversary." Erwin said.

"Happy anniversary, darling." Hanji replied back. "Remember how we first meet?" She asked.

"How could I?" he asked with a smile. "I remember that day like it was yesterday."

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Erwin looked up from his book at the sound of screaming coming from the doors that lead outside the library and into the halls. Feeling curious, Erwin got up from the table as he walked over and opened the doors._

 _He was not expecting to see a woman with brown hair in a ponytail with glasses, chasing after a two frogs that were hopping in the hallways. The girls in the halls all started to shriek, and the jocks cowered away like little girls._

" _Incoming!" Erwin heard a voice say, snapping him out of his train of thoughts as he felt someone bump into him, making the two fall to the ground._

 _Erwin groaned as he opened his eyes, looking to see it was the girl who was chasing the frogs. "So sorry, but I gotta go!" Was all the girl said before getting up and chasing after the frogs._

* * *

 _Flashback ended_

* * *

"Levi wasn't happy that frogs were loose in the school, he gave me a good size whack on the head after that." Hanji winced, the feeling still there.

"But after that, you came back to me and apologized, offering to take me out to a movie." Erwin pointed out. "And then you asked if I was asking you out on a date. I couldn't stop myself from laughing." He frowned. "Levi didn't think we would make it this far due to your craziness."

"But you know you love it." Hanji exclaimed.

Erwin smiled as he let go of his wife's waist. "Yes, I do." He replied. "Do you remember our wedding song?" Hanji asked.

"How could I? I remember you stepped on my toes ten times." Erwin chuckled at the memory. "Those lessons were a bunch of hooey." Hanji muttered.

"Well than, would my beautiful wife like to have a dance?" Erwin asked, offering his hand to her.

"Absolutely." Hanji happily said.

The two walked into their spacious living room. "Milady." Erwin said, offering his hand to her again as Hanji took it.

The two didn't even notice as they were dancing that Ymir and Historia were watching them from the stairs. "We need romance!" Historia hissed to Ymir.

"Like what?" Ymir whispered back.

Historia took out her ipod as she quietly tiptoed down the stairs and towards the speakers, placing her ipod on it as she picked a song and quietly ran back towards the stairs.

Hanji and Erwin stopped dancing as a familiar song started to play. "This was….our wedding song." Hanji said, shocked.

"It is our anniversary. Why don't we dance to the song we danced to on our first day of being married?" Erwin suggested.

"Yeah," she responded. The two continued where they left off as LeAnn Rimes continued to sing.

The two stopped dancing as the song came to its end. "Oh yeah, Erwin I have a surprise for you." Hanji exclaimed.

He smiled. "What is it?" Erwin asked.

Hanji smiled. "I'm pregnant." At those words, silence fell upon the house.

"Your….pregnant?" Erwin said, shocked.

"Yep, we're going to have another boy or girl." Hanji proudly said. Ymir and Historia ran down the stairs, forgetting that they were spying on their parents. "I'm going to be a big sister!" Ymir cheered. "But you already are!" Historia pointed out.

"Still, I'm going to have another little brother or sister soon." Ymir squealed in happiness. The rest of the night was spent with Ymir shouting to the neighborhood that she was going to be a big sister again.

' _Ahh, I'm glad that I have this life right here in front of me.'_ Hanji thought, looking at her family. ' _How could I live without them?'_


End file.
